1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet seat lifting devices and more particularly pertains to a new toilet flushing and seat lifting system for lifting a toilet seat and flushing the toilet seat without having to touch the toilet seat or handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet seat lifting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet seat lifting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,859; U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,506; U.S. Pat. No. 330,411; U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,958; U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,949; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,518.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toilet flushing and seat lifting system. The inventive device includes a lifting means for lifting the seat and lid of a toilet. The lifting means has a foot pedal. The foot pedal is elongate and has a first and second end. The foot pedal is generally positioned adjacent to the bottom side of the toilet. A pivoting means pivots the foot pedal with respect to floor. An elongate member has a first end and a second end. The first end of the elongate member is hingedly coupled to the second end of the foot pedal. A rod has a first end coupled to the second end of the elongate member and a second end extending toward the toilet. A securing means hingedly secures the second end of the rod to a bottom side of the seat. A toilet flushing means for flushing the toilet comprises an elongate flexible member having a first end and a second end. The first end is coupled to the handle, and the second end has a ring thereon.
In these respects, the toilet flushing and seat lifting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting a toilet seat and flushing the toilet seat without having to touch the toilet seat or handle.